I'm in your head now, I'm every second now
by gaymerkree
Summary: "Ms Rose! Wonderful for you to join us!" Ruby shifts, trying to get another look at the silver haired girl, before she's nearly shoved into the crowd of other players. "I didn't know practices was today," she glances down towards him before looking back at the crowd of cheerleaders taking residence on the other end of the large gym, "No one told me." WARNING: Intersex!Ruby
1. Is your love going?

A/N: Hi i have been assigned basketball AU.

There will be smut, I'll alert you in the chapter that there will be smut, and it is Intersex!Ruby(which means GP!Ruby), if you don't like it you can check out something else I've written or not.

_When all the lights out (hey!), where you going?  
I keep a window, for you, it's always open  
I'm like a lighthouse, I'm a reminder of where your going  
I'm in your head now, I'm every second now  
Is your love going?_

Want You In My Room - Carly Rae Jepsen

Noise was never a hindrance, no noise always seemed to help Ruby get _in the zone_. She dribbles quickly, focusing on the blaring music in her ears, and the feel of the concrete under her feet. It's a warm fall day in Vale, and Ruby couldn't care less. She's running easy training motions around the concrete court outside of her dorm in the steady fall sun, the heavy beat of her favorite band thrumming in her ears. _One step, two step- spin and!_

"Nothing but net." Ruby nearly shouts, laughing as the ball falls perfectly through the net and bounces around the court.

Its two weeks into the fall semester and practices have yet to start, so Ruby had taken it upon herself to stay active in the off season, running drills and keeping in shape. She's too caught up in her internal game she doesn't see the small group gather behind her, or hear the yell of an unfamiliar voice. Her headset is yanked off, she spins and is face to face- well, chest to face, with the most beautiful _cheerleader_, if her uniform is anything to go by, she has ever seen. Ruby grins brightly, looking down at the shorter woman, she's got beautiful white hair, and blue eyes, and Ruby can feel her eyes turn into hearts.

"H-hi! Can I help you?" Her voice hitches, the other girl is just _so pretty_.

"You're Ruby Rose right? From Patch?" Ruby nods quickly, nerves gripping at her chest, _was she really so well known already?_

"Y-yeah! That's me!" The other girl nods once. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Weiss Schnee, and you're late for practice." The beautiful cheerleader grabs her by the wrist and turns to leave.

Ruby is nearly yanked off her feet, her taller frame struggling to right herself as she stumbles behind the shorter woman. She shifts, running to catch up, very aware of the cool press of pale fingers on her wrist.

"So Schnee, huh? Like the shoes?" The silver haired woman flushes, moving to walk a little faster, but her longer legs keep Ruby in step. "They're good shoes! I've heard nothing but good things!" She tries desperately to keep conversation open between the two of them, uncertain the next time the beautiful blue eyed girl would speak to her again.

"Yes, like the shoes." It's curt, and Ruby gets the sense that it's a no-no topic, and keeps her mouth shut.

They reach the gym shortly after, and Weiss nearly shoves Ruby towards the coach, a portly man with a bushy mustache she recognized immediately. The man had been at several of her matches in her last year of high school, right before she was drafted to Beacon, and given her full ride scholarship. He turns to face them, and the shorter girl drops her wrist like it was made of lava.

"Here you are coach Port." She takes two steps away from Ruby before the redhead is able to respond, but turns back to look at her, and Ruby can feel her looking her up and down. The heated gaze sends fire through her veins, and she licks her lips before her view of the retreating cheerleader is blocked by the portly man.

"Ms Rose! Wonderful for you to join us!" Ruby shifts, trying to get another look at the silver haired girl, before she's nearly shoved into the crowd of other players.

"I didn't know practices was today," she glances down towards him before looking back at the crowd of cheerleaders taking residence on the other end of the large gym, "No one told me."

Coach Port laughs, low and hardy, slapping the tall teenager on the back, "it's not practice per say Ms Rose, merely picking up uniforms and the like." Ruby nods easily, shifting to try to focus less on the fact that she is now very aware that Weiss was capable of a full on split, and more on meeting her new team mates. She waives lazily at her team, and receives quiet hellos from all but two members. A rabbit faunus shifts before nodding in her direction, and a monkey faunus with a wide grin smacks her heavily on the shoulder.

With the whole of the team there coach Port ushers them into the locker room to hand out jerseys and jackets. They get a total of four jerseys, two home jerseys, and two visiting jerseys, both with matching shorts, and a set of windbreakers, pants and jacket. She unfurls the crimson and gold jersey, Rose written in bright gold over the number, thirty one. She nearly screams, cheering happily she spins in her teammates.

"I'm gonna put this on right now!" She turns running into the separate girls locker room and tugging off her cut off hoodie.

There's a faint yell from behind her, something like "careful Rose!" Before Ruby is once again faced with Weiss, this time _not_ in uniform, well not entirely. She's still in her skirt, with her long silver hair in a high ponytail, and a silky blue _lace_ bra.

"Uhhh-"

"What are you doing in here you dunce!" Her voice is shrill, cheeks tinted pink as she pushes forward, shoving the taller girl back.

Ruby falters, trying to hold her ground to explain, but- well no one ever called Ruby Rose graceful and meant it. She slips and falls, grabbing hold of Weiss' shoulders before the both tumble into a pile of extremely flustered limbs. Ruby opens her eyes and all she sees is blue, Weiss is over her, flushing a soft pink, her hands on either side of Ruby's head.

"I-I'm sorry!" She shouts, but Weiss doesn't respond. Ruby watches her eyes flicker from Ruby's sparkling silver then lower, and back up again.

They're both shirtless, Ruby in her sports bra and shorts, and Weiss in her lacy bra, tights, and skirt, and alone in the locker room. Weiss' voice is soft when she finally speaks, "What are you doing?"

Ruby swallows thickly, focused on soft pale lips before following the light dusting of freckles on high cheekbones back to unfocused blue eyes. "Just trying to change into my new jersey."

They're both nervous, the pull of attraction between them rough and tangible, but Weiss pulls back and sits up, Ruby feels like she can breath again. "Just be more careful next time." She still flushed, maybe more so, still seated on Ruby's lap as she sits up. When Weiss turns back to face her they're eye to eye, and they both flush again before she stands, offering the taller girl her hand to help her up. Weiss returns to her locker, pulling on a soft looking white sweater over her cheer skirt and tights. Ruby on the other hand pulls on her jersey and hops in front of the floor length mirror.

"It looks good." She hears Weiss say softly behind her, before the quiet is disrupted by the closing of the locker. "Not that you looked bad before."

"I could say the same about you." Ruby chimes, grinning softly over her shoulder, before the silver haired beauty flushes and exit's the locker room.

"Yes well, I always look good." She smirks as she leaves, and Ruby feels her heart hammer in her chest, college was going to be _so good_.

It's another week before Ruby sees Weiss again. Surprisingly it's not at a game, or in the gym, it's at lunch. The silver haired girl is sitting alone in the east courtyard, with an open textbook in her lap and a sandwich from the cafeteria in hand. Ruby watches her for a moment, her hair is down and after a small bite of the sandwich she turns the page of her book, and pushes a lock of silvery white hair behind a pale ear.

"Wow..."

"It's not polite to stare." The voice is soft and airy, husky but calm, and it scares the piss out of Ruby.

Ruby Rose does not scream. She does not yell, or jump in fear, and no matter what the amber eyed faunus behind her says, she did not do those things. Except she did. She totally did, Ruby released a girlish yell, spinning and jumping back away from the dark skinned girl.

"It's not polite to scare people either!" She shouts, flustered and uncomfortable. The dark haired feline laughs, the attentive ears on her head flicker, and she takes a step closer to Ruby. She smirks, pressing past the taller girl before laughing again.

"If you want to talk to her, just go do it."

Ruby watches her leave, she saunters like she knows more than anyone else, and it makes the point guard fidget. She watches her make her way over to Weiss, and grab the girls attention, and gesture to Ruby. Blue eyes meet silver and her breath catches, she takes a leap. She's halfway to the table when her phone rings, and she silences it roughly before stopping directly in front of Weiss. They keep eye contact the entire time, and when Ruby towers over her she shuts her book and waits.

"Nice-Uh, weather today?" She wasn't lying, it was a cool fall day, she didn't need to wear more than her red hoodie and jeans, but Weiss looks annoyed at the question.

"I suppose it could be worse." She snips curtly, eyes still locked on Ruby, "Did you need something, or were you planning on staring at me all day." _Oh I could absolutely do that, all day, any day,_ Ruby thinks, but holds her tongue. "Well?"

Clumsily Ruby flops to the open end of the table, Weiss' water bottle on the other end rattles, swaying from side to side, but does not fall. "Uh-Party!" She sighs, shifting before turning to face Weiss fully, one leg on either side of the bench,. She pushes her hair back and out of her face, definitely not missing the way Weiss watched the movement of her hand, before locking eyes again. "There's a party at my dorm tomorrow, after the game! Would you like to come?"

Beside her Weiss stiffens, she looks past Ruby, through her eyes and into her soul, "We'll see." She stands to leave, shuffling her book into an open bag before locking eyes with Ruby one more time. "If you can win the game, I'll come."

Ruby's heart launches into the sky, beating a mile a minute. "Y-yeah! You bet!" She stands too fast, nearly knocking Weiss' water bottle over again, but catches it and hands it to the shorter girl. "I'll win no matter what."

Weiss flushes fully at the statement, smiling before taking a step away, "You had better. Don't make me look like a fool cheering for you." And with that she leaves.

They're not expected to win their first game, not with the amount of new players added to their team, and Ruby being selected as their starting point guard, but Ruby was determined. She replays the conversation with Weiss over and over again, chants a soft 'win, win, win!' before turning to her team. Everyone had been really welcoming to her, most of all Sun and Pyrrha, who teamed up to make a set of 'welcome to the team' shirts for their newest players, Ruby included.

They're all dressed and ready when Ruby hears a soft 'psst' and turns toward the sound. She does a double-take when she sees the amber eyed faunus from the day before grinning at her, and approaches slowly.

"What, couldn't find a place to jump out and yell boo?" Ruby asks with a pout.

"I don't do 'boo,' it's a cheap scare." She smiles again before holding out a small piece of paper. "No, I'm here because Weiss wanted me to give you this." She presents the small piece of paper with a flourish, before dramatically dropping it to the ground when Ruby didn't immediately grab for it..

Frantically reaching for the falling paper Ruby sighs when she finally grabs hold of it, when she looks up the dark haired woman is gone, and she's alone in a corner of the locker room with a tiny piece of paper that reads;

Weiss Schnee  
757-xxx-xxx7

If you win, text me.

Ruby almost screams again. She holds the paper close to her chest and runs in place, burning off the sudden burst of energy. "We're gonna win! We have to!" She grins at Sun as he holds up a thumbs up, and they all exit to the court, but not before Ruby leaves the small slip of paper safely in her locker.

_Dip, one, two, turn and! Shoot!_ The ball leaves Ruby's hands half a second before the buzzer sounds. Time slows down, the score is 64 to 62, and from behind the three point line, this shot will make or break the game for them and Ruby can't breathe. Sound comes back in a solid wave as the ball flies easily through the air, and directly through the net.

There's a soft pain in her stomach, before Ruby realizes Sun has nearly tackled her, and Pyrrha is lifting her with the help of Velvet and Fox onto the collective shoulders of the rest of the team. On her teammates shoulders she feels the full weight of their victory, and glances across the court. Silver meets blue and she grins at the look in Weiss' eyes. The silver haired woman laughs, holding her hand up to her face, thumb to her ear and pinky to her mouth as she mouths 'call me,' and Ruby's not sure she could be any happier.

Ruby arrives at the party an hour after it starts, having gone out to dinner with the team after their victory. She checks her phone ten times in the first five minutes;

**Ruby:**this is ruby! ready for that party?!  
**Weiss:**I did say I would come if you won. What dorm are you in?  
**Ruby:** gryphon! ill be there in an hour! ill keep you in the loop!  
**Ruby:** ok! im here now!

A muscular arm wraps around her neck and Ruby is smashed into the loving embrace of her older sister. She's three beers in, and smiling like Ruby won a gold metal.

"Baby sister!" Yang cheers leaving a wet kiss to Ruby's forehead. "How's my favorite little b-ball master?" Ruby shoves at her sister, laughing softly.

"Sober, unlike someone I know." Yang blows a raspberry into Ruby's face before grinning and tugging Ruby further into their dorm.

"Well lets remedy that right away!" The ding of her phone pulls Ruby back to her earlier thoughts as she unlocks the device.

**Weiss:**On my way.

Ruby grins, but before she's able to type a response Yang plucks her phone from her hands, "Who ya talking to Rubles?"

"Yaaang! Give it back!" Yang shifts, holding Ruby in place with one arm while she reads the, not at all inappropriate text messages. After one read through though Yang stops.

"No way. No way, no way, no way!" Yang nearly chucks Ruby's phone before locking eyes with her sister, "You did not get Weiss Schnee's number, _and _get her to come to one of _my_ parties."

"Uhhh… Is that a problem?" Nervousness seeps inter her voice, she was two years behind her sister, she might have needed to ask if she had a problem with Weiss before inviting the heiress to the party.

"Are you kidding? Weiss Schnee doesn't come to _parties_. She's too dignified!"

As fate would have it, that was the moment Weiss decided to show up to said party, the beautiful amber eyed woman at her side. Ruby stalls, her sister wrapped around her neck and eyes locked on to Weiss' choice of outfit; long sleeved white blouse, and faded blue skinny jeans. For the second time that night Ruby felt time slow, and when blue eyes turned to her and blinked she felt the cool splash of something, (probably alcoholic) pouring down the back of her shirt.


	2. How Could I let you fall by yourself

_I don't know if it's fair but I thought "How  
Could I let you fall by yourself  
While I'm wasted with someone else"  
If we go down then we go down together  
They'll say you could do anything_

Paris \- The Chainsmokers

The first time she sees Ruby it's not on that outside court by the dorms, no the first time was much more magical for the Schnee heiress. She herself had just finished an easy jog around the track near _her_ apartment, (off campus housing that was still all students.) She was sitting on her balcony, drinking a fresh cup of coffee when she saw her. Ruby was running, as one is want to do on a track, but she looked like she was shining. She was wearing a hoodie with the sleeves cut off, and those damned shorts that covered only the bare minimum of leg and thigh. Her hair was pulled back, glittering red in the sun, and Weiss' breath caught in her chest.

Beside her she hears a rough laugh, and turns to see her neighbor, and best friend smirking from across the gap in their balconies. "Like what you see?" She purrs, and Weiss rolls her eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with Blake?" The amber eyed woman laughs again, hopping the short gap between their rooms and nudging the silver haired woman with her shoulder. Blake grins and winks, gesturing towards the runner. "Please, you know I'm straight." Blake hums next to her, plucking the now empty coffee cup from the pale girl's hands and walking it to the kitchen.

"The hearts in your eyes say differently."

She hears the water run in her kitchen before turning back to the runner on the track. She's stopped her jog, hunched over with her hands on her knees. Weiss is too far away to see the sweat dripping down her jaw, but she can see how labored her breathing is, and if she closes her eyes she can almost see herself wiping the sweat off her-

"Oh I think that's Ruby Rose." Weiss nearly yells. Living next to Blake for the last two years should have prepared her for the sudden appearance of Sun Wukong at any given moment, but rarely was that the case. "She's on the basketball team with me, though I haven't met her yet." Weiss rolls her eyes before moving further into her apartment, "I can go talk to her if you want!" He yells at Weiss' retreating form, (He'd learned two months into their freshman year not to enter the blue eyed girls home without permission, unless he wanted another black eye, and potential fall to his death.)

"Thank you Sun, but I am quite alright."

When Weiss arrives at her kitchen Blake is helping herself to a can of tuna and a flavored water from her fridge. She grabs her own and settles against the counter next to the feline faunus, her thoughts drifting back to the athletic redhead.

"It's okay if you're not straight Weiss, or even if you just found one girl you're attracted to." Blake is watching her closely, and Weiss sighs before hopping up to sit on the counter.

"It's not that I'm homophobic or anything, I just..." She hums letting the thought roll around her head for a moment before continuing, "I'm expected to be straight, so I am, or was I guess." A heavy sigh, "I don't know"

Blake laughs, moving to toss her trash in the bin before turning back to Weiss. "I know you haven't really met her, but if you're attracted to her, maybe give her a chance." From the counter Weiss grumbles, "Besides, if she is on the basketball team, you _are _a cheerleader."

It was never her intent to become a cheerleader. Cheerleaders were flippant and bland, usually dumb, no it had been a means to an end, that end being pissing off her father. She was expected to be sporty, but with the stigma around cheerleaders, it was a worse option than not being involved with athletics at all, and Weiss took it. She had expected to hate it, to easily become the best and move on after making her point. However the rigorous training and competitions had kept her attention, and after a few months she had truly started to enjoy it, (and the attention she got from the student body was a big plus as well.) She quickly became the most sought after cheerleader on the team, though relationships had never been on her radar.

It was an unspoken rule that cheerleaders got the first pick of any athletes on any of the teams. There was a hierarchy of sorts, even in college, but Weiss was rather reluctant to participate. Her studies were top priority, and cheerleading would come second, anything after that wasn't necessary. So after two years she was still single. Truth be told she didn't really _want _to be single, she had gone out on a few dates but there was never any spark. The men were either dull or stupid, and she had only ever been attracted to one other girl besides the jogging redhead. So yes, _maybe_ Blake had a point. Maybe she would look into this, _Ruby Rose_, and see what all the fuss was about, and she'd show Blake that even if she had a cute face, tall frame, and attractive lean muscles- _what was I saying? _

Their first actual meeting had been… Brief. Weiss had overheard the basketball team calling roll, and they couldn't locate a Ms Ruby Rose, and Weiss had, without thinking, approached the portly coach. "I know where she is coach Port." And with that she exited the gym. It was only when she was halfway to the old basketball court in a half jog, that she realized she _did_ know where the redhead was. The reality of it caused her to pause, she wasn't actively keeping track of the tall lanky girl, but she had taken notice of her existence several times in the last week; _The corner of the library looking frustrated, out running again, practicing at the old court outside of gryphon._ When she gets there she can see the small crowd gathered at the fence watching as she shifts from one foot to another, shooting effortlessly. There's a soft murmur at another shot, falling effortlessly through the net and Weiss realizes she's been distracted before entering the fenced in area.

"Hey you're Ruby Rose right?" She's facing away from the silver haired cheerleader and obviously didn't hear the question, so Weiss asks again, "Hey! Ruby Rose?" More silence as she shoots again and Weiss notices the headphones over her ears and feels herself flush before taking the few steps to the redhead's back and yanking them off.

"H-hi! Can I help you?" Weiss frowns, trying to keep her eyes focused on _silver eyes?_

"You're Ruby Rose right? From Patch?" Ruby seems to fidget, nodding in response.

"Y-yeah! That's me! Can I help you?" She shifts nodding once and Weiss finds it more difficult to look right at the taller girl.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, and you're late for practice." Without thinking she grabs for a tan wrist, and turns to drag Ruby behind her, the heat of her skin making Weiss flush softly.

There's a soft tug as the lanky girl tries to catch up without falling, and when she does she shoots Weiss a smile like the rising sun, beautiful and enchanting, not meant for the eyes of man.

"So Schnee, huh? Like the shoes?" She rolls her eyes, very aware of the redhead looking her way with that starlight smile, and she's aware she's still flushing.

She picks up her pace, uncomfortable with the nervousness that threads through her chest and constricts.

"They're good shoes! I've heard nothing but good things!" she can hear something in Ruby's voice, something like interest and the connection with her family's company sours the encounter.

"Yes, like the shoes." The remainder of the walk is in silence, and Weiss suddenly regrets her curt response, realizing belatedly that she enjoyed the soft Vale accent from the silver eyed redhead.

When they arrive at the gym she makes a beeline to coach Port and swings the athlete towards him, realizing after a beat that she's still attached to a _very warm_ wrist.

"Here you are coach Port." She makes it two steps away from Ruby before looking back over her shoulder and giving the athlete a quick once over. She feels heat in her own gaze and when she looks to Ruby's eyes she feels it reflected there, and heat pools low in her stomach. She blinks before joining the rest of the cheer squad and tries desperately to ignore the knowing glances of Coco and Nora.

It doesn't end there though, no, after practice the team heads into the locker room to change, and while Weiss and Coco talk about upcoming news the rest of the squad changes and moves on. Coco follows soon after, and Weiss is left alone with her thoughts. She thinks about the redhead with silver eyes, the bright smile she allows humanity to witness, and the way she looked at Weiss, hungry in a different way.

The locker room door creeks, and Weiss looks up to see the silver pools she had just been thinking of, and realizes all at once that she is still partially naked.

"Uhhh-"

"What are you doing in here you dunce!" She comes off far more aggressive than she means to, but she can feel her cheeks warm at the sight of broad shoulders and toned abs. She moves forward shoving the taller girl out of the locker room, but Ruby holds steady, (Weiss can feel Ruby's muscles tense under her palms, and she wants to sink her teeth into tense skin.) Ruby holds firm, causing Weiss to lose her balance and tumble into Ruby, sending them both to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry!" The redhead yelps, hands up to protect from any attack, verbal or otherwise, Weiss however is far more distracted with the way the lights reflect in silver eyes. She watches Ruby's tongue flicker out to wet dry lips, the movement mesmerizing, before blue eyes shoot back up to hazy silver.

She realizes suddenly that they're very close, nearly topless, and Weiss desperately wants to lean forward and kiss those soft lips-

"What are you doing?" It comes out low in a whisper, too afraid of breaking this trance between them. She watches the redhead swallow, thick and slow, and she follows the motion down. She wants to trace the path with her lips, press soft desperate bites with hungry teeth, and hear the sounds the basketball player would make between her legs.

"Just trying to change into my new jersey." It's almost a gasp, and Weiss' eyes flicker back up to stormy gray before she's able to reign herself back and sit up. The energy between them is palpable, a physical tug between them

"Just be more careful next time." She knows she's still flushing, her face feels hot and her hands shake. She turns away, trying to take a deep breath before continuing the interaction.

Ruby sits up then, just in time for Weiss to turn back, and find herself nose to nose with the attractive athlete. She stands quickly, and without thinking offers her hand to the other girl. She turns back to her locker, tugging her white sweater over her head before turning back to the taller girl. Ruby's managed to tug her jersey over her ridiculously attractive shoulders and is smiling brightly into the floor length mirror against the wall.

"It looks good." She doesn't mean to say it out loud, but doesn't regret it when shining silver eyes meet hers. "Not that you looked bad before."

"I could say the same to you." she feels her cheeks flush again, but smiles nonetheless.

"Yes well, I always look good."

The next few encounters have Weiss' head spinning, and while she's standing at the sidelines with Coco and Nora at her side, the sight of Ruby jogging onto the court takes her breath away. She's in her crimson jersey, and matching shorts, her hair pulled into the smallest ponytail possible, showing off a tan neck and a show-stopping smile. She's not sure if the lights in the gym are purposely following the redhead around the court, or if she has stars in her eyes.

The game is one of the most exciting she's ever seen, and though Blake would later push that "It's because of that tall point guard isn't it?" she'd deny it. The game is tied with two minutes remaining, and there's a singular moment that catches her attention. Ruby is running along the edge of the court, and locks eyes with her, and time slows down as she passes. Weiss watches her blink in slow motion before a wide grin splits her face and Ruby holds up her hand, thumb to her ear and pinky to her lips, as she winks and mouths 'call me.'

The next two minutes feel like the longest and shortest two minutes of her life. It takes forever for Ruby to get the ball, and Weiss watches her fake right, then left, before moving slightly away from the net, directly behind the three-point line. She jumps to make the shot, and time slows again. The buzzer rings, and moments later the ball swooshes through the net, pulling them one point ahead of the Haven Wyverns. The whole gym erupts into cheers, and Weiss herself would deny cheering herself if it hadn't been such a spectacular play.

She watches the team hoist Ruby above their shoulders as they begin chanting "Rose! Rose! Rose!" She grins, and Weiss expects her to get fully lost in the cheers, but the redhead looks almost frantically towards her. Weiss smiles, mirroring the hand signal she had used before her final shot, and mouthing the same phrase she's been running through her head for two minutes straight, 'call me.'

She has the text before she even exits the gym, it's exactly the tone she'd been expecting;

**Ruby:** this is ruby! ready for that party?!

With a smile she punches in a response, before Coco loops an arm around her shoulders.

**Weiss:** I did say I would come if you won. What dorm are you in?

She ignores Coco's devilish grin for all of three minutes before she turns to the brunette with a frown. "Can I help you!?"

"No, but I bet _I_ could help _you_." She gestures lazily behind her to her faunus girlfriend, and the rest of the basketball team. "I'm joining Velv and the rest of the team for dinner, if you want I could talk to her." Weiss' eyes zero in on the bouncing redhead at the center, looking pointedly right at her phone. When she looks up again she grins at Sun and Weiss hears a soft chime from her own pocket.

**Ruby:** gryphon! ill be there in an hour! ill keep you in the loop!

Beside her Coco whistles low, "Maybe you don't need any of my help." Weiss scoffs, pulling her shoulder out from under the fashion major, and stepping away.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting my own dates Coco, thank you very much." The brunette smiles again, wide and toothy.

"Who said anything about a date?" Weiss feels her cheeks heat up, and she opens and closes her mouth in response. "What happened to little miss 'I'm straight Coco! Please don't kiss me! I'm saving myself!'" Weiss shoves her shoulder playfully, but smiles herself.

"What can I say? I guess I'm into tan redheads with silver eyes." Coco whistles again before moving towards her girlfriend.

"Silver eyes huh?" And with that she waives and leaves Weiss to her silence.

The soft hum of the radio floats through Weiss' apartment as she bustles from bedroom to the bathroom and back again. Her hair is still a little wet, but it's been nearly an hour and she needs to be ready soon. The familiar chime of her text tone pulls her out of her thoughts, and she nearly lunges at the small device.

**Ruby:** ok! im here now!

She takes one more look at herself in the mirror before scurrying out the door and down the street. She's ten feet from her apartment when she hears a soft rustling behind her. She sighs, turning in time to spot amber eyes and a confident smile. "If you wanted to come along you could have just asked." And Blake smiles mischievously, "Or were you just trying to scare me?"

Blake laughs low and husky, letting her eyes trail over Weiss's outfit approvingly. "And miss you flirting? Never."

"Blake Belladonna, are you saying I can't flirt?"

"I'm saying I've never seen you flirt, because in all the time we've known each other you've never been interested in another person like this. I'm interested." Blake smiles and it makes Weiss roll her eyes before linking arms with the stoic teen.

"People are going to talk seeing you walk into a post game party with a cheerleader."

With a hardy laugh, Blake bumps shoulders with the shorter woman, "I know. What if they think we're dating?"

This time Weiss laughs, soft and airy, as they arrive at the rawkus dorm housing and it takes a moment for Weiss to take in the totality of the event. The entire dorm is moving, the steady drum of base vibrates the ground in a vaguely familiar rhythm, and she feels her chest tighten a little. Beside her Blake tenses before taking a deep breath and nudging Weiss in the ribs lightly.

"There's your girl." Rolling her eyes again, Weiss moves her gaze across the rowdy party to stormy silver. She nearly gasps and her heart skips a beat when those eyes darken. There's a busy blonde that she vaguely recognizes wrapped around Ruby's shoulders, and she feels a pang of jealousy in her chest, but she doesn't have the chance to dwell on it when the rambunctious blonde known as Sun Wukong dumps an entire beer over Ruby's head.

There's not thought in her next action, she strides across the packed room directly to Ruby's side. "Wukong you idiot, why would you do that?" She pushes damp hair out of Ruby's face, and sees a soft flush along tan cheeks and she catches herself.

"Sorry there Ice Queen, this one yours?" He gestures to Ruby with a playful grin and Weiss feels the implication, _cheerleaders get their pick of the sports teams_.

"Careful monkey boy, that's my little sister." The busty blonde woman snaps before turning to Weiss with a grin, and suddenly she knows who she is; Yang Xiao Long, resident party girl, and star of the boxing team, (and apparently Ruby's older sister.)

Without panicking, Weiss tries to remove herself from the situation, "She's a person Sun. Let's get you cleaned up Ruby." She grabs hold of the taller girl's hand, and tugs Ruby in a vague direction _away_. "Where's your room?" She asks quietly, and Ruby's pupils dilate and she has to correct herself, "To get you changed, dolt."

Nodding softly, Ruby pulls Weiss towards the right and leads them down a hallway. "Do you want a drink? It is a party..."

Weiss nods slowly, the reality of the situation dawning on her. She was at a party. A rowdy party _with alcohol_, and a very attractive basketball player that Weiss had definitely been thinking about kissing more than she'd like to admit. "Yes, I'd like a drink."

Ruby grabs two colorful bottles out of a cooler in a hallway and hands one to Weiss. She turns two more corners before stopping in front of a door with a poster taped to it. It's a recruitment poster for the college and Weiss can't help but smile. The taller girl pushes a key into the door and opens it, shuffling herself and Weiss in.

"Should I lock it?" Weiss feels hot all over, but she nods easily, _better safe than sorry_. She watches, heart a heavy thump in her chest as Ruby locks the door and moves to the closet.

**She tries to avert her gaze, looking around the small dorm room. The Beacon University of Vale was one of the best schools in the country, and had some of the more ****_personal_****dorms. It was small, but it was a single room for a single person, and the student;s appreciated it. Ruby's room was small, her bed pushed into the corner of the room, against the window. There were a few posters on the wall, bands she didn't know and athletes she was only vaguely familiar with. She hears a soft shuffling and feels a cold spike of panic race up her spine before whatever had been rustling moves and lunges at her, making her let out a blood curdling scream. **


	3. Yeah, we could stay alone, you and me

A/N: Smut warning, nothing plot related happens in this chapter.

It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation  
All I wanna do is get into your head  
Yeah, we could stay alone, you and me and this temptation  
Sipping on your lips, hanging on by a thread, baby

I Really Like You \- Carly Rae Jepson

Ruby manages to get her sopping jersey over her head in time for the loudest scream she's ever heard to sound through her small room. She bolts out of her closet, shoe at the ready for any insect or spider that may have crossed the white haired girls path. What she finds however is Weiss sitting on her bed pointing confused and upset at a small mound of clothes thumping excitedly at the edge of the bed.

"What is that!?" The heiress yells, and Ruby creeps forward ready to defend her lady guest. Yanking the t-shirt at the top of the pile up and across the room, Ruby prepares for the worst. Weiss pulls her legs up roughly to her chest ready to scream again when the black and white head of a dog pokes out. Not just any dog, Ruby's dog.

"Zwei!" She shouts, laughing loudly and tackling the small animal. "Weren't you supposed to be in Yang's room?" She ruffles the fur atop the small animal's head, grinning before turning back to Weiss. "Hey, it's alright. This is my dog Zwei."

"They let you have a dog here?" Technically, no, pets weren't allowed, but…

"We keep him well hidden, and he's really smart!"

The silver haired girl inches forward, her knee nearly bumping into Ruby's shoulder now that she's seated near the ground. She stares at Zwei hard, focused, before breaking out in a wide smile. "Look at you! Aren't you the cutest thing! Oh we're going to be best friends forever, aren't we? Yes we are!" Ruby watches the interaction fully, happy that her small furry friend hadn't ruined the night for her.

Sitting in silence on the floor she watches Weiss. The way her eyes sparkle when she smiles, (it's somehow different than the smile she puts on for games or cheer practices. Ruby will never admit it, but she would sneak out of basketball practice early some days to get a glimpse of the icy beauty.) Ruby opens one of the bottles and drinks it slowly. She takes that moment to really look at Weiss, the way she smiles carefree and soft. Before she knows it she's done with the first bottle, and feeling the soft buzz at the edge of her senses. With a clumsy step she makes it back to the closet, finding another cooler there, one she stashed a few weeks back, still containing more of the alcoholic beverages. The sound of the second bottle catches Weiss's attention and Ruby feels her gaze across her body, slow and heated. She realizes belatedly she's still in her sports-bra, but makes no move to pull on another shirt.

"Would you like one?" Weiss nods slowly, accepting the bottle from Ruby and opening it. "Did you have a good time at the game?"

With a soft snort, Weiss covers her mouth, "It was rather exciting, you certainly made sure I was cheering for the winning team." Ruby laughs too, alcohol buzzing through her system and she flops down besides Weiss.

Between them Zwei takes up most of Weiss's attention, licking the back of her hand or her cheeks when her attention moves too much towards Ruby. When Ruby's finished her second bottle, and is starting her third Weiss is barely done with her first, but she's focused on Zwei, and their conversations have run dry. There's a heavy ache in her chest, and Ruby takes a deep breath before standing and stumbling softly.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? I can sleep on the floor, I'm sure Zwei will sleep on the bed with you." The heiress hums, looking to Ruby with confusion clear in blue eyes.

"Are you ready for bed already?" Ruby shifts, but the fog around her head dulls her normal filter.

"You seemed to be having a good time, I didn't want to interrupt." She can feel her cheeks darken, jealousy weighs heavily on her shoulders before she takes a heavy step forward. "You looked so beautiful and happy..." This time Weiss flushes, a soft pink that highlights the blue of her eyes.

"I would like to spend more time with you, if that's okay."

Ruby nods, moving to unlock and open her door to let Zwei scamper out. With the soft pounding of music all around them they're left alone, and Ruby takes another long sip of her drink before sitting back on the bed, giving Weiss space between them.

"So what do you like to do? Besides cheer-" she's cut off by soft lips, and hungry hands, pressing her frantically into the plush of her standard issue college dorm mattress.

Weiss is leaning over the small gap between them, lips pressed to Ruby's, her open drink still gripped tight in one hand. Ruby smirks into the kiss, grabbing softly for the bottle. There's only a little left, and she can already see how unfocused Weiss' eyes are, a steady flush across freckled cheeks. Lightweight.

"Finish this." She says softly, and the silver haired cheerleader complies, watching Ruby move to adjust a few pillows on her bed.

With the bottle emptied, Ruby sets the vacant bottle to the floor and gestures for Weiss to move to the small throne of pillows she's crafted for her. Again Weiss moves without comment, and when she's stationed Ruby settles herself over her. One knee on either side of slim hips, her weight hovering over Weiss, and hands pressed to the wall beside her head. She watches Weiss watch her, gaze flicking from her eyes to her lips, to her chest and abs. Ruby feels affection burrow deep in her chest and she leans down to kiss Weiss again.

Their second kiss is far less clumsy, Ruby leads, and Weiss slowly wraps her hands around Ruby's neck, pulling her closer. Weiss makes the next move, prodding her tongue into Ruby's bottom lip before it moves into the warm cavern of Ruby's mouth. Their tongues dance, press languidly against each other, coaxing out soft sighs and desperate breaths.

The kiss breaks softly, and they're both out of breath, Ruby leans her head against the wall next to Weiss', huffing out soft sighs and smiling. Weiss leans forward, pressing a soft kiss at the nape of a tan neck. Ruby gasp, feeling Weiss move from gentle kisses to something more hungry, open mouthed and wanting. Weiss' hands move down to Ruby's waist, thumbs pressed into toned abs, while she continues to leave soft licking kisses in her wake. Ruby's shaking by the time Weiss sinks her teeth into the soft skin between shoulder and neck, and Ruby lets out a throaty moan.

Weiss stalls, and Ruby feels her shake beneath her. She dips her head then, leaving playful bites and delicate licks to the heiress' throat. A pale hand threads through red locks, tugging the athlete closer, and Ruby shifts, sucking roughly at pale skin. Weiss shivers beneath her, unsure of where to put her hands before Ruby eases up and adjusts over her.

"Is this alright?" Ruby slurs out softly, not drunk enough to lose herself but not sober enough to take her hands of the beautiful woman beneath her. "I can stop."

Weiss pushes her back, rounding to sit on Ruby's lap instead before kissing the redhead roughly, "Why do you think I'm here?" She presses her hands into soft shoulder muscles, making Ruby sigh under her fingertips.

With a gentle hand, Ruby pulls Weiss' hair from her high ponytail letting the silver locks cascade down her back. They kiss again, and Ruby presses warm calloused hands to a pale stomach, and tugs her shirt upwards. Weiss laughs, soft and breathy, allowing the shirt up and over her head. She leans back letting Ruby take her in, flushed cheeks, and softly heaving chest. Ruby notes the silky lace bra, and licks her lips, before moving her eyes back up to hazy blue.

Weiss' hands shake a little but she grasps one of Ruby's and places it against her chest. The redhead hums, pressing her hand to the soft curve of the cup and thumbs the nipple through the soft lace. There's a soft intake of breath from swollen pink lips and Ruby suddenly wants to hear more from those lips. She raises her other hand to follow the same motions, squeezing softly at the flesh beneath fabric. With a soft touch, Ruby glides her thumbs around the underwire of the cup, pressing soft pressure to thin lace. She follows the clothing around to Weiss' back, and locks eyes with the beauty before her as she clasps her bra. Weiss' mouth forms a soft 'o' as she feels the air of the room touch her bare breasts, and Ruby can see nervousness in her gaze.

"If it's too much, tell me to stop." She leans forward, kissing soft shoulders, and feels Weiss nod against her.

Rough hands resume their path along gentle ribs and soft skin till Ruby brushes her palms against hardened nipples. Weiss gasps softly, pressing herself into Ruby's hands, gripping the fabric of basketball shorts, still around Ruby's waist. The heiress bites roughly at Ruby's neckagain, making the athlete gasp, and moan. She slides her hands down, moving to rub soft circles at the hardened peaks, making Weiss bite a little harder, and suck roughly. Toying lightly with the bundles of nerves Ruby smiles sliding her hands down to pull Weiss into a kneeling position, her breasts directly in Ruby's face.

Licking her lips Ruby dives forward, sicking lightly at a hardened nipple sending shivers through the silver haired heiress. Weiss gasps, moaning softly as she twines pale fingers through red hair. She tugs softly at the thin strands making Ruby hiss, and bite softly at the flesh captured in her mouth. Weiss bucks softly towards the taller athlete, prompting Ruby to switch breasts, and tug at the button on tight jeans.

She slides the jeans down, far enough to show laced panties and toned abs. Ruby cups Weiss' rear with both hands, squeezing softly and causing soft sighs and gentle moans from the other girl. Ruby thumbs at the band of the cute laced panties, before moving them down to join the jeans around the white haired girls knees. Weiss is a needy mess against her, legs shaking and hands grasping frantically at Ruby's hair and shoulders. Ruby runs a hand between shaking thighs experimentally, feeling the warm wetness awaiting her there. Weiss chokes out a moan, hips twitching forward to Ruby's hand, and the redhead grins.

"You're ready for me huh?" Weiss groans, grabbing Ruby's wrist with a free hand to hold it still as she bucks softly against it.

"What can I say? You're good with your mouth."

The statement catches Ruby off guard, but her eyes darken, and she presses more firmly to slick folds. Weiss chokes out another moan, pressing herself to Ruby, any shame long since forgotten, they're both messy and wanting and maybe a little bit drunk. Still in awe of the woman above her, Ruby slides a finger easily through warm wetness, almost gasping herself at the feeling. Weiss is precariously balanced, hands clenched on shoulders, her head pressed into the wall Ruby's currently leaning against.

"Let me take care of you." Ruby whispers it like a plea, a prayer to a goddess with no reason to comply.

"So take care of me." Is the reply, and Ruby's eyes dilate before she scoops Weiss up and lays her flat against the bed, tugging off her jeans and underwear in the process.

Sprawled out on Ruby's bed, Weiss looks ethereal. Hair fanned out behind her head, both arms framing her face, and Ruby can't help but want this to be every second of the rest of her life. If she could do this, just please Weiss, for every moment of her continued existence, that would be enough for her.

Diving down, Ruby presses an experimental lick to Weiss' aching core, moving both of her lover's legs over her shoulders, and wrapping her arms securely around a pert rear, pulling Weiss closer. The heiress gasps as the first lick, digging her heels into Ruby's back and clawing at strong shoulders to bring her closer.

"F-fuck! Ooh!" She groans, bucking wildly into Ruby's open mouth.

Continuing her soft licks, Ruby sucks lightly against a swollen, needy clit, alternating between playful sucks and deep licks at Weiss' fluids.

When Weiss comes it's violent, heels bruising Ruby's back, and nails digging into red locks and toned muscles. She screams, honest and loud, and Ruby's not sure there's any music outside her room, the only song she needs is the painting breaths and heavy moans from Weiss in this moment.

Ruby wakes around six in the morning to find herself sprawled half on the bed and half off, with Weiss curled into her side. She'd be uncomfortable if it weren't for the adorable heiress beside her. Sitting up she adjusts her pillows out, and pulls the blankets from under the smaller woman, shifting her beneath the blankets and moving to crack the window near her bed. The party sounded over, music now a low thrum, but her room was still hot and smelled like sex. (Not that she minded that last part.) She debates for a moment, whether she wants to sleep on the floor, or deal with what could be an argument in the morning, if she were to curl around the slender girl. Her decision is made when she sees Weiss shiver softly, hands flexing for something to hold.

Snuggling in close Ruby wraps strong arms around Weiss' waist, leaving a soft kiss to the back of a pale shoulder. "Goodnight Princess."

"Mmm… G'night…" Is the mumbled reply as they both fall asleep.


	4. I wanna go, get out of here, I'm sick

You're stuck in my head, stuck on my heart, stuck on my body, body  
I wanna go, get out of here, I'm sick of the party, party  
I'd run away  
I'd run away with you  
Ooh

Run Away with Me \- Carly Rae Jepsen

The loudest bang in the history of the universe is what wakes Weiss up the next morning, followed by the high pitched yell of "Ruby!" Before the door to the small dorm room shutters in it's frame. She's stock still, stiff against the person behind her, head pounding with the beat of her heart. Behind her, her bedmate shifts and shouts;

"Go fuck yourself!" Is yelled, before she's once again wrapped in strong, warm arms.

The action should be comforting, being snuggled close from behind, but Weiss' anxiety only increases with every passing moment. She remembered coming to the party, she remembered seeing Ruby, and going into the redhead's room, then nothing. She assesses herself, there's an uncomfortable slickness between her thighs, and the steady breathing of her bedmate against her neck. With a deep breath she sits upright, slow and easy, so as to prevent waking the sleeping person beside her. When she climbs out of the bed, and gathers her clothes around the room she finally braves a look.

She's struck by the sight before her. The good news is it's Ruby in the bed, but she's awake, watching Weiss with playful silver eyes. The bad news is it's Ruby, and Weiss isn't sure how to handle the information. The redhead basketball player is smiling lazily at her, neck painted in reds and blues, a soft peppering of bites and bruises. It's all incredibly sexy, and all together too much.

"Good morning beautiful." The tanned woman coos, letting her eyes roam Weiss' still partially naked body, and the action sends several different sirens off within Wiess.

"I have to go!" The silver haired woman nearly shouts, lunging for what she believes is her cheer jacket before dashing through the door. The last she sees of Ruby is a confused frown, and her desperate lunge to follow the cheerleader out of the room, before her blankets tangle around her feet, causing her to face-plant into the ground.

Using the trip to pull on the remainder of her clothing from the night before, she tries to focus on not looking like she's making the walk of shame. Weiss Schnee does not have walks of shame, she merely had too good of a time at a party, and needed to stay there for the night, no matter what the hickies covering her neck and chest might say.

When she arrives at her apartment, Weiss feels like she can finally breathe again. She slumps to the ground against the back of her front door and all she can think about is the hurt she saw in silver eyes. The night before is still a blur, distant, just out of her reach. She stands, moving to get herself a glass of water, and something to dull the soft pounding in her head, and think about the night before.

After a shower and a small breakfast of half a grapefruit, Weiss is sitting in her living room going over the events of the night. She arrived at the party, Sun dumped a whole beer on Ruby's head, and they went back to Ruby's room. These were all solid facts, but what else? Weiss had been scared, there was a dog maybe? Ruby may have gotten jealous, after drinking a little, (now that had been cute, not that Weiss would admit it, Ruby's downtrodden face when... Zwei! Zwei was its name! When Zwei stole all of Weiss' attention.) Ruby let Zwei out of the room, and they sat together to drink.

This is where things got really fuzzy. Weiss wasn't one to drink, not with her family's history, but she had been nervous around the attractive point guard. It was the first real time she felt those butterflies that everyone talks about, but now, what if she'd ruined it? They hadn't even been on a real date! Was whatever there was between them over because she couldn't hold her liquor? What if Ruby thought it was meant to be a one night stand? Dropping her head in her hands Weiss releases a soft groan of frustration. What had she done? The first real possibility for something more from college, more than sports and social cliques, an actual relationship! And she had just thrown it away for what? A quick fuck? What was wrong with her?

It's a couple hours later when she hears a familiar knock at her patio door. It was Blake, of course it was, and even though the silent faunus knew she was always welcome in Weiss' apartment, the amber eyed woman always made sure to knock before entering. Weiss doesn't say anything, just continues to lay across her expensive leather couch, but Blake enters anyway, letting her eyes roam around the dimmed and empty apartment.

"Didn't see you come home last night." There's no accusation, but the statement sends a pang through the heiress' heart.

"That's because I didn't." Weiss' voice is hollow, and it takes point two seconds for Blake to settle herself next to the white haired woman, and place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Did something happen?" Blake was many things to Weiss, a friend, a confidant, her voice of reason, and on occasion her loyal protector. (They hadn't gotten along at first, but after a few weeks of forced company, either involving a shared major, or their stubborn morning beverages on their neighboring porches, they had become fast friends.)

Rolling on her side to face away from Blake she groans, and the faunus, though still worried, laughs softly. "I think… We slept together."

"You think?"

"I know we slept together." She groans.

Blake hums, pushing Weiss' hair out of her face to watch sky blue avoid deep amber. "Is there a problem with that? I I thought you liked her?"

With a huff, the smaller woman rolls onto her back, "I don't know what I'm doing Blake! I don't know what happened? We got a little drunk and had sex!"

This time Blake laughs fully, letting her hands toy with different pieces of the heiress's current attire, the buttons on the sleeves of her house cardigan, the collar of the white button up beneath it, the small snowflake pendant around a pale neck. "Have you talked to her?"

Watching her best friend fidget, Weiss feels a swell of empathy for the woman. Outside of Sun's constant requests for dates, and Ilia making the biggest goo-goo eyes at her, the last romantic encounter had left her never wanting to date again. "You don't have to talk to me about this, Blake-"

"I want to help Weiss, please let me help." It's almost a whisper, but the silver haired woman nods. "Why haven't you two talked?"

Looking anywhere but at her best friend, Weiss sighs. "When I woke up, I couldn't quite remember the night before… So I panicked." The smile on Blake's face eased the immediate worry from the blue eyed woman, but the morning still weighed heavy on her shoulders.

"So you got out of there as soon as you could then?"

Weiss groans, "Yes." She sighs again, burying her face into Blake's thigh, "There's something else though,"

"Oh?"

"I may have accidentally stolen her jacket-" Blake's laughter was buoyant and airy, making Weiss flush from cheeks to chest. "This isn't funny Blake! What if-"

"What if what? Now you have an excuse to talk to her again!"

"But what if it was just supposed to be a one night stand!?" Blake laughs again, pulling out her phone to show Weiss a series of messages. They're all from Sun, and are the single most annoying and hopeful things she's ever read.

Sunkong The Ape Warrior: u tell the ice queeeen that she cnt break up with rr  
Sunkong The Ape Warrior: shes so into her blake  
Sunkong The Ape Warrior: at bfast this mrnin ruubs went all heart eyes  
Sunkong The Ape Warrior: tell her to txt this idiot b4 she dies of hrtbrk

"You need to get that boy a dictionary." Weiss sighs, rereading the messages four times before handing the device back to Blake. "I suppose I should at least return her jacket..."

With a sly smile Blake stands, holding out her hand to lift Weiss up from the plush couch. "Look at you. Is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schneeker's fortune, giddy to see a pretty girl?"

"Blake Belladonna, I will kill you, and they won't find the body."

Two hours later Weiss is sitting at the local cafe that Blake works at, she's dressed in some simple jean shorts, and a white tank top, and Ruby's number thirty one, jacket. It's not a particularly cold day, but the jacket keeps the slight chill away, and the soft smell of roses reminds her of Ruby constantly. Blake bustles about the shop, waiting on Ilia across the counter from Weiss, and cleaning the now vacant tables. She's already served Weiss her usual, white chocolate mocha with vanilla cappuccino, and the soft ambiance of indie music keeps Weiss' thoughts occupied for the most part before the bell at the door dings softly.

With a deep breath, the silver haired woman turns, and is struck again by what she sees. It's Ruby, of course, but the redhead is a little winded, smiling brightly. She's in tight light colored jeans, her away jersey, and a crimson red and white flannel, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Weiss watches her from the coffee shop bar, the lights reflect off of her tan skin, making her glow, and her choice of clothing does nothing to hide the still visible bites and bruises decorating her throat.

Behind the counter Blake whistles low, quiet enough that only Weiss and Ilia can hear, and the flustered heiress shoots the faunus duo a frown before standing, and meeting Ruby at the door. The redhead grins, eyes glittering silver like the stars in the sky, and Weiss loses her voice looking at them.

"H-hey." Ruby croaks out, scratching the back of her neck. The action draws Weiss' attention back to a particularly dark bruise under her jaw line, and makes her flush.

"Looks like I did a number on you." Weiss whispers, barely able to suppress a stutter, "Do they hurt?" She lifts a hand and presses cool fingers into warm skin, and Ruby laughs softly.

"No, I-I kinda like 'em." she stammers softly, watching Weiss' face closely. With a deep inhale, Weiss tries to step back, to remove herself from roses and starlight, but Ruby catched the hem of her own jacket, wrapped around Weiss. "But-I-uh. I didn't get a kiss this morning."

Flushing again, now captured securely in the softest, best smelling, prison on the planet, with the most attractive prison guard to walk the walls of Beacon University, Weiss presses unsure hands into Ruby's stomach, (or abs, rock hard, could cut diamonds, chiseled actual abs, that Weiss can now clearly remember from the night before, like a prophecy spoken by a benevolent god into her memories.) "S-sorry about-"

Ruby doesn't waste time, she leans down and kisses Weiss as softly on the lips as possible. The heiress gasps, but only has time to close her eyes before the kiss is over, and Ruby's sunrise eyes sparkle at her nervously. "Was that okay?"

With a soft giggle, Weiss nods, leaning her head against Ruby's collarbone to laugh fully. "Yes, you dolt. That was perfectly okay."

"Hey-Go get a room you two! This isn't the makeout cafe!" Ilia shouts with a laugh, tossing an empty coffee cup at the cozy couple near the door.

"You're paying for that Ilia," Blake purrs, leaning across the counter to smirk at the tanned girl, who turns a soft shade of pink at the smile she's given.

"H-hey! It's fine! It's just a little floor germs! Besides, you just cleaned it! You could eat off that floor!" Weiss tugs Ruby out of the small cafe, laughing softly before their lips meet again.

"They could be at that for hours," The heiress mumbles, moving to cross the small parking lot before walking towards her apartment, tugging the taller girl behind her. "Let me show you to my place."

Their walk is relatively quiet, with Weiss stating soft direction, despite the firm grip they have on each other's hand. When they make the turn into the "rich kid" housing, Ruby gasps low, letting her eyes roam the tall building before she's drug into the main lobby. There's no one else in the lobby, so Weiss takes the elevator to the fifth floor. The elevator ride, much like the rest of their trip is quiet as Ruby takes in the size and shape of the ascending box.

"This place looks really nice," She bounces excitedly, and Weiss places her hand she's not holding Ruby's hand with on the excitable teen's shoulder. "Thank you for inviting me!"

The elevator dings and with a gentle smile Weiss pulls her forward. It's another short walk to Weiss' apartment, a blue door with the numbers '524' nailed up high, and two elaborate locks. When they enter Weiss gestures for Ruby to enter further while she locks the door behind them. Weiss watches Ruby take in the small apartment, the white leather couch and loveseat, the modest TV and stereo, to the dining room and kitchen, and then further back into the bedroom.

"So this is my place." Weiss hums, gesturing to the rest of the small apartment.

Ruby grins, turning back to Weiss to squeeze her hand softly. "It's really nice Weiss! I like it!"

They stand there, the quiet silence of the apartment sinking between them, while Ruby's eyes roam the apartment, before landing on Weiss. In the moment, the silver haired girl is very aware she's still wearing Ruby's jacket.

"My jacket looks good on you-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't even ask! And it was an accident! I-" Ruby roars in laughter, cutting the heiress off.

"Weiss-Weiss! I'm not upset!" She giggles softly tugging Weiss closer to kiss her forehead, "I wanted to talk about last night, I want to know how you're doing."

"How I'm doing?" She's not sure why the statement caught her so off guard, (the sincere lack of anyone in her family ever caring about her feelings comes to mind.)

"Yeah, it was your first time right? Was I okay? Did I hurt you?"

Her legs feel a little shaky, she hadn't even thought about that aspect of the event. It was her first time, but did that even matter? It should, but it didn't. The fact that it had been with Ruby, despite knowing the girl for less than a month, if it was with Ruby Rose, it was okay. So that was done, she was fine as long as it was Ruby but-

"Weiss?" She blinks, she's sitting now, and Ruby is kneeling next to her, holding both of her hands on either side of Weiss' hips.

"What?"

"How are you feeling about last night? Wh-" Weiss watches Ruby swallow, slow and easy, the movement stretching and moving the skin at her throat, the marks she'd made moving with it. "What do you want from this?" The redhead gestures between them, making Weiss' eyes widened. What do I want?

"What do… I.. Want?" She mumbles softly. The thought was so strange. Outside of Blake, and Winter, no one cared what she wanted, and even then it had taken time for Weiss to grow accustomed to it.

"Yeah-Whatever happens, I want to know what you want Weiss. That's important to me." Ruby's voice is soft, with a soft laugh behind it, not at Weiss, but for her.

Weiss watches Ruby's face closely, the little half smile, the way silver eyes glitter in the setting sunlight. "I don't want last night to be a one time thing." She says softly, emotion welling up in her chest. "I want to get to know you better."

Joy lights up Ruby's face, and she flops onto the love seat next to Weiss and scoops the smaller woman into her arms. "That's great! I want that too!" Weiss flushes, pulled close to Ruby's face, her body cradled in strong arms.

"Y-yeah? You do?" Ruby nods excitably, pressing her face into Weiss' neck and cuddling closer.

"You're really pretty Weiss! And really smart! And you're strong, and athletic, and your voice is really pretty too! I want to know everything about you!" Ruby presses a soft kiss to Weiss' cheek, finally pulling away to look Weiss in the eyes.

The heiress can feel her heartbeat thunder in her chest. Ruby's words flutter through her heart, she can hear them like an echo in her head, and she wants nothing more than to pull her into the deepest, messiest kiss they can manage. So she does; her fingers thread into red hair, and she tugs their faces together. It's not rushed like their kisses from the night before. They're slow and they savor them, nothing frantic, just soft presses of lips to lips. A particularly rough kiss has Weiss gasping, and Ruby moves to kiss her cheek and chin.

"Sorry-" She mumbles breathless, still peppering soft kisses to the underside of Weiss' jaw. "I'm still thinking about last night, it got me riled up a little." Another kiss to the skin under her ear had Weiss gasping softly and pulling away.

A soft fear settles in her stomach that maybe Ruby wouldn't stop, but the redhead pulls away softly with a smile, and even goes as far to settle Weiss fully against the soft cushions of the love seat before pulling back and taking a deep breath. Weiss watches her with a slight smile, the taller girl shifts in her seat, and she can remember vaguely that the night before Weiss had been the sole receiver before she herself had passed out. However, Ruby was doing her best to calm herself down, and keep her hands to herself, so Weiss tugs the redhead down, behind her so Ruby's wrapped around her before she reaches for the remote on the small end table, and turning on the TV.

"Let's watch something and cuddle. What do you think?"

Ruby's smile is genuine, "Sounds lovely."


	5. There's an eighth world wonder

**A/N: Very end of this chapter gets a little steamy. And this is the chapter where the Intersex!Ruby warning comes into play.**

_A dinner date and a glass of wine  
We stayed up late and lost track of time  
When I'm with you  
I feel a different hunger  
You held my hand and you didn't let go  
I'm gonna kiss you now  
I thought you should know  
And it's true  
There's an eighth world wonder_

Sweetie \- Carly Rae Jepsen

A rough tapping pulls Ruby out of one of the nicest naps she's ever experienced. Her legs are a little cramped, but despite the tightness in her pants she's curled around the warmest, _comfiest_, pillow in existence, and whoever is tapping on _whatever_ they're tapping on, can kick rocks. Unfortunately, despite the lack of response to the tapping, the sound of the screen door opening, and a familiar chuckle, pulls Ruby fully out of her slumber.

As she's opening her eyes when a bright flash nearly blinds her, and she hisses, waking up her companion. "Sun Wukong you miscreant! Get out of my home!"

Ruby is nearly yanked off the couch with the force of Weiss standing, but lucky for her she weighed a lot more than Weiss herself did. Unluckily, Weiss was not under the same impression, and upon standing, was promptly fell back onto the floor and against the front of the loveseat. Ruby releases her hold on the angry girl, letting her stand up and storm over to the sliding glass door, and rips it open. Ruby is still reeling when she hears banging next door, and a soft husky laughter.

Sitting in the shadows on the nearby couch is the dark haired faunus, amber eyes glittering against the light from the kitchen. The sun has set, and Ruby is _alone_ with the mischievous faunus.

"You two looked cosy." She purrs playfully, "I guess you talked about things? You're planning on dating then?"

Ruby yawns softly, checking the time on her phone before responding, "We didn't talk about labels, but we decided it's not going to be a one time thing,and we want to spend more time together." Next door there's another howl of pain, and muffled shouting, and Ruby shifts on the plush seat. "Should we go rescue him?"

The faunus smiles again, and there's another scuffle before a seething Weiss enters the apartment, and slams the door. "Blake Belladonna! This is your doing!" Blake smiles slyly, before moving behind Weiss, she squeezes the silver haired girl's shoulder to whisper something in her ear, causing the blue eyed woman to blush, before she leaves out the balcony.

Now that they're alone, affection fills the athlete's chest when she lays eyes on Weiss, flustered and mused, in the doorway. The silver haired woman huffs and crosses her arms, determined to continue looking upset, that is until she locks eyes with shimmering silver.

"I can't believe they would just come in here and do something like that!" Weiss growls as Ruby stands and crosses the short distance.

"All in good fun." Ruby rumbles with laughter, but a familiar 'Swoosh' sound pulls her away from grumpy sky blue to the phone in her pocket.

She makes no immediate move to retrieve the device, but when Weiss gestures for her to do so, she opens it. She's got three new messages, all from Sun. Two from earlier on in the day and the most recent text message, a multimedia message.

**Sun-of-a-Gun:** whered u go ruubs  
**Sun-of-a-Gun: **ru with ice queen?**  
****Sun-of-a-Gun:** ur welcm roobadoob

With a soft intake of breath, she realizes what has happened. The image is of her and Weiss sleeping, one of her arms under Weiss' head, dangling limply off the love seat, the other arm is wrapped around Weiss' slim waist, and the blue eyed girl's hands are clenched tightly on a muscular arm.

"Ruby Rose, are you listening to me?" Ruby smiles and turns the small device around to show the shorter woman. Her eyes widen, and Ruby is treated to Weiss's soft flush and she leans against Ruby's shoulder.

"That rotten..."

Sparing the picture one last glance, Ruby looks back to Weiss, smiling slightly at the picture despite her irritation. "He's not so bad sometimes," The silver haired girl huffs taking a few steps away from Ruby, but as she walks away she trails her hand across a tensed bicep. "I'll send you the picture?" She doesn't wait for an answer, and saves and sends the attachment.

The apartment is quiet, save for the soft shuffling in the kitchen. Ruby leans against the doorway into the kitchen and watches the older girl move about. It's clear she's thinking about options for dinner, but Ruby can tell in a heartbeat that Weiss doesn't cook. There's an excess of takeout cups, emptied nicely and stacked in a recycle bin in the pantry, and the freezer is filled with frozen meals.

"Are you hungry? We could go out somewhere? Or order in?" She looks nervous, and Ruby smiles before wrapping her arms around Weiss' middle.

"What do you have in your fridge?"

With a sigh the blue eyed girl flushes, "Not much honestly, I don't often have company."

"How about this? We can run to the store up the street, and I can make you my famous chicken fried rice." Weiss sputters with laughter, turning in Ruby's arms and looping her arms around the taller girl's neck.

"Ruby Rose, are you telling me, not only are you tall, athletic, attractive, and sweet, but also a fantastic cook?"

The athlete flushes, "I don't know about _all_ that, but I make a decent rice dish. It's my dad's recipe." Weiss laughs, melodic and soft, like a song Ruby could listen to forever, (and she should really get these poetic thoughts out of her head, it's too soon to be falling in love, no matter how beautiful, sweet, and smart the older girl is.)

"Speaking of family, Xiao Long is your sister?" Ruby moved to look through Weiss' cupboards, pulling out the few pans she'd need, and checking the expiration date on the eggs in the other girl's fridge.

"Oh Yang? Yeah- my half sister, sorta." The eggs are bad, so she sets them on the floor and pulls out her phone to make a hasty list.

"Sort of?" Weiss watches with patient curiosity, comfortable with the respectful way Ruby moves about her home.

"Well, she's not sort of my half sister- I guess it's weird," After the fridge is thoroughly examined, expired food set aside, Ruby moves to the pantry, and they're in luck, Weiss has just the kind of rice she needs. "We have the same dad, but different biological moms, but my mom raised us both. So she's my half sister in the technical sense, but I don't think it really matters." With her list finished she grins at Weiss, earnest and happy. "Do you mind walking? Or do you have a car?"

Rolling her eyes, Weiss makes her way past Ruby, touching her arm slightly before retrieving a bundle of keys from a hook by the door. "It's getting late, let's get moving."

Their trip to the store is short, but Ruby takes every opportunity to make Weiss laugh. She makes jokes about anything she thinks can make the other girl laugh, and Weiss for her part looks like she enjoys it. They're checking out with their sparse items when Ruby gasps lightly next to Weiss. The red head flushes lightly when Weiss turns to her, offering a pensive glance.

"What?" Ruby fidgets, shifting from one foot to the other before shrugging, "N-nothing, ignore me!" Weiss' eyes narrow and Ruby feels the back of her neck grow cold. "F-fine! They have red velvet chocolate chip bundt cake..."

Of all the jokes the taller girl made while on their trip that statement sends Weiss into a soft fit of giggles, "Go get it." She smiles softly at Ruby's excited hop, and salute, before the athlete makes a b-line for the cake stand.

"I'm going to get milk too!"

To her credit, Ruby is quick to return, half gallon of milk in one hand, and cake in her other. Weiss smiles and nods as the clerk begins checking their items. Ruby bounces excitedly, but stops suddenly, and leans down and kisses Weiss quickly on the cheek.

"Thank you Weiss, you're the best!" Both girls flush softly, but Weiss wraps her arm though Ruby's and leans against the taller girl as the clerk finishes up.

"You two make a cute couple."

The drive home is short, and Ruby valiantly carries all the groceries up to Weiss' apartment, despite the shorter girl demanding she let her help. (Ruby's sure she won in the end though, because she took the stairs two at a time to make it to the door first, and when Weiss arrived she was blushing and couldn't meet her eyes.

Cooking goes relatively smoothly, with the exception of a few shells in the eggs, that Ruby found and removed quickly, thank-you-very-much! Weiss watches from a bar stool on the other side of the counter as Ruby moves smoothly around the kitchen. (She finds an old bottle of wine in the cabinets, and Weiss tells her that it was a house warming gift from her sister that she never opened, and asks if Ruby wants to stay over and have some. The answer is an excited yes, and Weiss pours them each a glass and starts on hers while Ruby cooks.)

When dinner is ready, Ruby seats herself at the bar next to Weiss with her own glass of wine and both plates. Weiss is easily buzzed when they begin eating, but she hums appreciatively.

"Ruby this is so good!" She coos, and Ruby beams in response.

"Dad taught me and Yang everything he knows!" She pauses before flushing, "But- uh- I cook better, so don't go to Yang."

Weiss barks out a laugh, "As if," but when she looks at Ruby's flushed face she softens, "Ruby Rose, are you nervous I would like your brute of a sister more than you?"

"Well- when you put it that way…" The redhead grumbles roughly, but slumps over her food when Weiss laughs again.

When they finish their dinner Weiss washes the dishes and Ruby dries them, and they move back into the living room. Ruby collapses onto the couch with a happy sigh, and Weiss laughs again. The taller girl grins and opens her arms to beckon her host over, grin widening when Weiss smiles and slides into her arms. Weiss snuggles closer and Ruby hums into her hair, leaving soft kisses in her hair. The TV has since turned itself off, leaving the two girls in relative silence, Weiss snuggled into the crook of Ruby's arm.

Ruby wakes groggily a few hours later, still wrapped securely around Weiss, with the other girl sleeping peacefully against her. She takes a moment to look at the smaller girl, pale features nearly glowing in the moonlight, the way she breathes slowly and soft, and the light sighs she releases in her slumber.

"You're so beautiful, you know…" Ruby whispers, trailing a finger across a pale cheek, to tuck a stray lock of silver hair behind a freckled ear. "I don't know what this is… but I don't want it to end." Weiss mumbles something in her sleep snuggling closer into the taller girl.

With a near silent yawn, Ruby debates the work it would take to move herself and Weiss into the older girl's bedroom, over how comfortable it would be for the two of them to sleep on the couch through the night. She decided the pros outweigh the cons, and shifts to wake up the slumbering heiress.

"Weiss, hey..." She shakes Weiss by the shoulder softly, "Weiss~" With bleary eyes and soft mumbles Weiss wakes up, but tries to snuggle closer and go back to sleep. "Noooo, c'mon it's wake up time. We need to move into your bedroom."

A snort and tired scoff is her only reply, as Weiss lifts herself up and off the couch. Ruby follows, stretching, and allowing her body to snap and crack back into shape. Before she's able to make a move towards the hallway into Weiss' room, the blue eyed girl leans her forehead onto Ruby's chest, tugging the jersey to bring her closer.

"This is your fault for being so comfortable and warm."

With a quiet laugh, Ruby wraps an arm around the tired woman, "My apologies princess, now let's get you to bed, shall we?"

When they get to the bedroom, Ruby flicks on the light and nearly gasps at the room. It's not as lavish as she might have expected, no grand princess-style bed, instead Weiss has a simple light colored wood bed frame with two shelves back behind the pillows. The top shelf is nearly end to end books, with what looks like marble bookends of a knight kneeling. The night stands, and dresser match, with a tasteful blue and grey bed set. Above the bed hangs a deep blue tapestry with a large snowflake insignia that Ruby recognizes. There's no TV, but a record player sits on a light colored chest and there's a small speaker next to what Ruby can only assume is the side of the bed Weiss prefers. (She doesn't comment on the small stuffed rabbit in a princess dress, holding hands with a wolf in a plush suit of armor.)

"Wow-" She gasps softly, and watches as Weiss moves the plush animals, and pulls back the neatly made bed.

"Do you need anything to sleep in? I think i have some big shirts?" With a rough shake of her head, Ruby pulls off her jersey, and starts on her pants.

"I can just sleep in my boxers and bra, no big deal!" Once the shirt is pulled fully over her head Ruby startles slightly. Weiss has moved across the room, silently, and places a warm hand on her stomach. "W-weiss?"

The shorter girl hums, looking up to meet Ruby's silver gaze, and Ruby can see curiosity there. "Ruby- We're dating right?"

Ruby takes a deep breath, trying to keep her eyes on Weiss' face. (When had she taken off her _pants_?) "I-I would like that- Y-yeah…"

Another hum leaves pale lips before Weiss tugs Ruby down for a deep kiss. The taller girl nearly gasps, but wraps her arms around Weiss' waste, while the other girl wraps hers around a tan neck. A gentle tongue prods lightly at Ruby's lips, and she allows it access, sighing into Weiss' mouth. Her jersey is lightly removed from her hands while she's focused on the warm muscle moving deftly in tune with her own.

Belatedly she realizes she's been pushed up against the bed, reminded only by the soft pressure against the back of her knees. She breaks the kiss to make a joke, but as soon as she takes a breath she feels Weiss' hand on her chest before she's shoved backwards, and into the bed. She has little time to adjust before Weiss crawls over her, flushed and nervous. Ruby watches transfixed as Weiss pulls off her own shirt, leaving her bare save for her underwear and bra. The shorter girl is flushed, seated on Ruby's lap, and she swallows thickly. Weiss reaches behind to unclasp her bra, letting the clothing fall before she drops it seductively to the ground.

"Weiss-" The older girl shushes her softly, reaching for a tanned hand to press against her chest.

Ruby's breath catches in her chest, and it's getting harder and harder for her to disguise her arousal. Weiss doesn't seem to notice, leaning forward into the warmth of her palm, letting out a heavy breath. Ruby sit's up, pulling Weiss higher up her body before falling back and kissing the warm flesh of an already hardened nipple.

Above her Weiss gasps, clutching the sheets, her hips move of their own accord, bucking towards Ruby's warmth. Abruptly Weiss sits up, and settles her weight on Ruby's abs, "W-wait, one second," she takes a deep breath, but before she's able to voice her concerns, to tell Weiss they don't have to do this, Weiss speaks. "I wanted to do this for you, I know you didn't get to- You know…"

A soft laugh leaves Ruby, she lets her hands trail down Weiss' arms, and holds her hands delicately in her own. "How serious about us are you, Weiss?"

The silver haired girl frowns, but looks into silver pools and sighs, "I've never been in a _real_ relationship Ruby, but I-I would like you to be my first."

With a quiet nod Ruby sighs, "I'd like that too," Weiss' confusion shows in her eyes, bus she holds still, hands still held in Ruby's larger ones. "But for this to work I need you to know something about me." Weiss' confusion only increases when Ruby moves her left hand to the band of her boxers, then beneath them.

Pale fingers twitch when they meet the warmth of Ruby's erection, and her eyes widen when they wrap around the shaft. "Ruby-"

"I know it's weird, but-" She feels her nerves rise in her chest, turning her stomach. "But it's me- A-a part of me so-"

Weiss' hand leaves Ruby's pants and she silences the frantic athlete with a kiss. "It's okay Ruby, I don't mind." Ruby sputters to a stop as Weiss slides further down her body to tug the band of her boxers down, and reveal the erection full. "Though I will admit, I'm not quite prepared for this-"

"You don't-" Her sentence is cut off by her own moan as Weiss begins to stroke the shaft of her erection.

"I told you Ruby, I wanted this to be about you, so I'm going to do what it takes to please you tonight."


	6. So let's pretend we're running out

**A/N: Big smut/intersex!Ruby warning, the only plot related point is at the very end. **

_Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now  
Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

Neon Lights - Demi Lovato

"I'm going to do what it takes to please you tonight."

Panic hit's Ruby like a truck, heavy and _cold_. She shoots upright and grabs at Weiss' hands, breathing heavy and haggard. "W-wait." Her voice shakes, and worried blue eyes make her heart thunder in her chest. "This isn't something you have to do Weiss- I-"

Confusion flutters across Weiss' face, her wrists limp in Ruby's grasp. "I don't think I have to do it Ruby, I want to." Pulling her hands free, and grabbing Ruby's hands instead, she kisses lightly at the athlete's wrists. "You work so hard to make everyone happy, don't you Ruby?" The point guard shutters as Weiss slides up her body. One of her hands is pressed into Weiss' hip, warm and cautious, as Weiss places another round of soft kisses against her chest and neck. "I want to make you feel good, like you make me feel good." Weiss bites cautiously into Ruby's pulse, making the taller girl moan, one hand pressed into the mattress and the other holding Weiss' hip for dear life.

Thumbing at the band of Weiss' underwear, Ruby grounds herself in the moment. She's half naked with the girl of her dreams, and she's acting like a flustered mess because of what? Something she's had since birth! If Weiss is okay with her body the way it is, then Ruby was going to give them both the night of their lives. Leaning forward she bites playfully at Weiss' neck, making the smaller woman gasp and let go of Ruby's pinned wrist. The tall athlete shifts rolling them both, so that she ends up on top, grinning at Weiss' flustered cheeks.

"Ruby-" She's cut off by a rough kiss. Ruby's insistent mouth taking her breath away and making her shiver. Weiss thinks for a moment, no one's ever made her feel like this, needy and frustrated, so _hungry_ in a different way.

"You want to make me feel good right?" Weiss nods slightly, daized, her body buzzing with the smell, taste, and touch of Ruby. "What would make me feel good, is both of us feeling good." The statement is heavy and labored, her erection is still sitting outside her boxers, and she sees Weiss' eyes flicker down hungrily.

"But I don't-"

"I do. Have one, I mean." Ruby breaths out a rough breath, "If you're up for it." There's no silence in the room, the two girls are face to face, both breathing heavy and _wanting_.

"I'm up for it." Weiss' voice doesn't waiver. She hikes a leg around Ruby's hips and _pulls_ the taller girl against her.

They're both new to this level of intimate. Ruby had a girlfriend or two in the past, but intimacy was always one sided, and Weiss? Well Weiss went on a few dates and let exactly one guy touch her before she was out of the car and inside her apartment. This would be the first time either of them would go this far.

Ruby's hands are shaking when she pulls off her own bra, leaning down to palm at Weiss's heaving chest. The silver haired cheerleader gasps, her eyes nearly rolling back in pleasure as Ruby rolls a nipple between two fingers. Her back arches, and Ruby's hand snakes under her to hold her slightly upright, before sicking softly at the skin of her neck. Weiss' hips roll against Ruby, her member caught between them takes the full wave of motion, making her choke back a needy moan. She huffs into Weiss' neck, biting softly at the heavy pulse she feels there. Pale fingers snake their way through mused red locks, pulling Ruby closer as Weiss rolls her hips again.

Ruby's moan is nearly earth shattering, and she can feel how close she is with just this little bit of friction. She rolls them again, letting Weiss be on top, but forcing her to sit atop tensed abs, so Ruby can suck hungrily at her neglected nipple. Weiss releases her own breathy moan, hands moving to tighten in the sheets. She rolls her hips against firm abs, but Ruby only sighs.

"Ruby Rose!" She moans, frustrated. Weiss tries to pry Ruby off her ches, but only succeeds in letting the younger girl bite playfully at her nipple, before they roll again. "_Ruby!_" she nearly shouts, flustered and needy.

"What can I help you with, princess?" The redhead purrs, rolling her hips into Weiss this time. The movement nearly backfires, as she moans into the movement, hands gripped tightly in messy sheets.

Winded and needy, she lifts one hand to press into Weiss' core,feeling how _wet_ her girlfriend is, and she _feels _the blood rush down to her erection. Weiss moans, pupils dilated, and mouth heaving wild breaths. Ruby runs her hand through wet folds, touching her now wet fingers against a swollen clit. The action has Weiss arching up towards her, hands fisted in the blankets near her head as she sighs and moans, painting the air with Ruby's name.

"_Please…_" The request has Ruby meeting her eyes, and the look she receives sends a pulse of white hot desire through her.

Frantically she stands, searching for her pants and praying the gag gift Yang added to her birthday cards every year is not only still there, but not expired. She snaps the located wallet closed when she finds the small plastic packet and stares at it before looking to Weiss, still breathless and wanting on the blue and white sheets. The packet is bright red, with a statement about safe sex written in black underneath a cartoonish cherry with a lustful smile. She swallows thickly, ripping the small package open and withdrawing the small circle of cherry red silicone.

"Are you allergic to silicone?" She's not sure why the question was so important _now_, but she's asked it and Weiss shakes her head.

Her hands give away her nervousness, shaking as she lines up the slick packet with her member.

"Wait-Can I?" Weiss asks cautiously, sitting up and watching Ruby intently.

Again Ruby licks her lips, but approaches, handing the condom to Weiss carefully. The heiress is just as careful, the last thing they needed right now was to drop their only condom, and be forced to confront other options. Weiss slides off the bed and shifts onto her knees, pulling Ruby's boxers with her.

She finally gets to see Ruby's full length, not big, but not necessarily small either. Easily she wraps a hand around the base, taking in the full package before her. Ruby's broad muscular shoulders, modest chest, firm abs, and her erection, tall and twitching beneath her hands. A bead of precum bubbles out, and without thinking she leans forward and licks it off, making Ruby's legs shake.

"_Weiss…_"

Looking over the silicone circle in her hand Weiss easily places it over the tip of Ruby's penis, carefully rolling it over her length. Each movement had Ruby's hips bucking softly, legs shaking as she released soft sighs and moans. Weiss feels infinitely powerful in that moment. _She_ was making Ruby make those noises. _She _was who Ruby chose to be with, not some other pretty cheerleader, or someone on the basketball team, _her_. For some reason Ruby felt the same undenyable pull between them, something almost physical that made Weiss' heart beat a mile a minute.

When she slides back up Ruby's body she pulls the taller girl into a searing hot kiss, wrapping lean muscle over broad shoulders. Ruby's hands tightened at her waist, firm and confident as she pushes Weiss back onto the bed. The lithe cheerleader tugs Ruby to follow, dragging her up her body once they're both on the bed.

"Do you want to be on top?" Ruby's nervous, but Weiss can tell it's for her not because of her, and she feels her heart swell in that moment.

"No, I trust you." She replies, and Ruby feels her own heart swell.

Positioned over the smaller girl, Ruby watches Weiss' pupils dilate as she takes in the full sight of the muscular point guard. With one hand Ruby angles herself at Weiss' entrance, and locks eyes one last time before moving.

"I'll go slow." Weiss nods quickly, holding onto a tensed bicep and shoulder with each hand.

True to her word, Ruby moves slowly. She inches herself into Weiss slowly and steady, and by the time her head is fully in she's breathing heavy into the air between them. Weiss' hands reach up to cup Ruby's face delicately, pulling her into another searing kiss.

"More…" She moans out, and Ruby nods, frantic and needy, as she moves Weiss' hands to her waist, giving the silver haired heiress more control as she pushes forward.

Nails dug into Ruby's hips, pulling her frantically forward. She eases herself all the way in, and stops to watch Weiss writhe against the mattress. Her hair is mused, out of their usual ponytail and flowing like waves over the sheets. They're both sweating and now that they're connected fully Weiss's legs are wrapped loosely around Ruby's shaking hips.

"You... Alright..?" Ruby presses her forehead against Weiss' watching the way her eyelids flutter before dilated pupils focus on her directly.

"Y-yeah. You?"

"Amazing!" Ruby gasps out. The feeling of being wrapped so completely in Weiss' warmth was one she'd never forget. "I'm-I'm gonna start moving, okay?" Weiss nods again, licking her lips and wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck.

The first roll of Ruby's hips has Weiss moaning, soft and breathy. Her eyes flutter closed and Ruby watches the way she bites her lip and aches into the motion. With the second roll Weiss drops her arms to the sheets, fisting in them and tightening her grip on Ruby's hips with her legs. They start the dance slow and steady, and Ruby watches transfixed on Weiss' beauty. At some point the lights were turned off and the only real light of the room comes from beyond the blinds at Weiss' window from the street. Weiss is bathed in the yellow light like a spotlight. Her chest is heaving, swelling like the tides move at the will of the moon.

_That's not right_. Ruby thinks belatedly, _Weiss is the moon, and I'm the ocean swelling to her tides._ Her speed has picked up at the demand of her lover, her soft chant's of a breathy "More… More…"

Weiss is close, she can tell. Their first night together queued her into some of the older girl's tells. She bites her lip more, and her fists tighten in the sheets, nearly tearing the material, as if she's reaching for something. Their heartbeats feel in sync, with Ruby so close too, her hands shake fisted in the sheets.

"W-weiss-"

"_Ruby-!_"

When Weiss comes her moan is like a roar, and her muscles ripple like waives. Inside her core she clenches Ruby's member sending the athlete over the edge behind her. Sweaty and spen they lay motionless against the mattress.

"Weiss-"

"Shhhh…" Weiss hums, pressing a wet kiss to Ruby's temple. "Let's just stay like this for a moment." Her voice is soft, letting Ruby relax into her gentle touch.

An hour later they've cleaned up, showered, and are wrapped warmly in each other's arms, and Weiss' expensive sheets.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Ruby mumbles sleepily into Weiss' neck from behind.

"You think?" Weiss replies with a laugh. "That's alright, I think I'm in a similar position."


End file.
